


Stabbed

by MissDeeds



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: Some little things that I plan on doing when I either don’t think they’d make longer fics or I don’t have the energy/motivation to work on anything current.
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033287
Kudos: 1





	Stabbed

It had been a shock when Chris felt his attacker’s knife plunge into his side, there was this moment of immense pain mixed with a sort of sensory numbness. He didn’t really know how he managed to incapacitate the attacker, everything after being stabbed was a blur ending with him sagging against a wall, hand pressed faintly at his side where the knife was. 

All the energy Chris had left was being funnelled into stopping the bleeding, unfortunately it was also rapidly getting drained by said action. He’d tried to pull the knife out but it had been too painful and he stopped pretty quickly. 

While he sat there counting the time as best he could, waiting for rescue and straining to keep his eyes open Chris felt his mind wander. He had none of his equipment near him, though he didn’t have the strength even if it was close enough. 

***

By the time Chris was rescued he’d just about passed out, the blood soaking into his uniform jacket and at that point the top of his pants was evidence of it. Recovering was fine, except for the ache which acted up anytime he moved and made doing anything a pain in the ass. But to be fair, he was glad to be alive though unfortunately he’d been told no work until he was better, the thing that made it better was that Chris knew it was better than being dead.


End file.
